The Disrespectoids(TV series)
'The Disrespectoids '''is American animated web television series produced by Disney Television Animation. As the title suggests, it is based on a series of commericals and shorts that were used to promote CapriSun in the early 2010s. It will be released on Disney+ in TBA. Plot The series revolves around the adventures of The Disrespectoids who are the results of "one kid, one pouch, one bad idea". They were transformed based on how they disrespected the pouch. Voice Cast Due to the voice actors of the shorts being uncredited, this series will have an entirely new voice cast. *Max Charles as Bobblehead Fred, the leader of the group and an average troublemaker who hit the pouch with a baseball bat and now he is a bobble-head doll. * Danny Jacobs as Leaky Louie, the funniest of the group and cool sprinkler dude that loves to quench everyone else's thirst by spraying CapriSun juice into their mouths. *Ashley Tisdale as Whoopee Cushner, Fred's girlfriend who makes horrible farting sounds with her whoopee cushions, *Jess Harnell as Chuck The Clucker, a pre-teen that has the ability to shoot eggs out of his butt and can cook fried, scrambled, or boiled eggs. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Handlebar Harry, who is part human-part bike and is the fastest Disrespectoid due to his limbs being wheels *Jessica DiCicco as Boing Boing Betty, a tomboyish girl who uses her spring to jump around. She says "Boing!" Whenever she jumps. *Olivia Olson as Balloona Luna, a 14 year old girl who has a passion for balloons and funny clowns and has a pet porcupine who accidentally pops Luna repeatedly. *Andy Richter as Chewie Stewie, Harry's best friend who get's himself in the smallest places at the small times, * Kath Soucie as Sandy Mandy, the tomboy of the group who enjoys entertaining Fred with her shape shifting, *Jeff Bennett as Slow Moe, the partyboy of the group who is used in many of Harry's stunts and his shell is also a big house, and he has parties there once in a while. He can also stay underwater for a while since he is a turtle. *Bennett also does the voice of The British Narrator. *Bobby(voiced by Jack McBrayer) Sue Joiner(voiced by April Winchell) , the twins of the group who look like Janus Bifrons and Sue is dating Slow Moe. *Eden Riegel as Pancake Peggy ,If you ask her cat, Mr. Peeps, her mom, or her sister, Pearl, all of them would have the same answer to the question, "What's it like having Peggy around?": Peggy can be a pain! *Joshua Rush as Sousaphone Simon, the eldest of the group who was once tuba player in a marching band *David Kaye as Deltoid Donny, who was once a junior wrestler at a gym. Trivia *Some of the voice actors will use similar voices from other animated TV shows, movies and video games: Ashley Tisdale will use a similar voice to Candace Flynn when voicing Whoopee Cushner. Danny Jacobs will use a similar voice to King Julien when voicing Leaky Louie. Andy Richter will use a a similar voice to Mort when voicing Chewie Stewie(except that he will be speaking in mostly gibberish). Kevin Michael Richardson will use a similar voice to Maurice(Madagacar).Jeff Bennett will use a similar voice to Peter Puppy(Earthworm Jim) when voicing Slow Moe. Jess Harnell will use a similar voice to Crash Bandicoot(except that he will speak in full sentences). Jack McBrayer will use a similar voice to Wander when voicing Bobby. April Winchell will use a similar voice to Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) when voicing Sue. David Kaye will use a similar voice to Shazam when voicing Deltoid Donny. *This will be the second collaboration between Danny Jacobs, Kevin Michael Richardson and Andy Richter. The three voice actors have worked together voicing King Jullien, Maurice and Mort in the Netflix series, ''All Hail King Julien. '' *Jeff Bennett will use the same British accent that he previously used in ''Earthworm Jim and Dave the Barbarian. *The first episode of season one will be a 44 minute retelling of the The Disrespectoids' origins. *Most episodes will include two eleven minute long segements. However, the Christmas and Halloween specials will be 22 minutes. *The final episode of season six(which also will act as the series finale). will be a 44 minute, two part special:The Disrespectoids: Legend of the Golden Pouch which will feature all the characters reverting back to normal at the end. *This series will also feature a lot of fourth wall breaking. Category:Crashjim30's ideas Category:The Disrespectoids Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Disney+ Category:American animated series Category:Reboots Category:Revival